This invention relates to automobile tools and more particularly to an automobile tool that can be utilized to maintain a gasoline pump in an unattended operating mode, hold a spring bias license plate in a position away from the automobile body to allow access to the gasoline filler tube, and to remove ice from a windshield. In many self-service gasoline stations, the customer is required to manually operate the gasoline pump during the time period required to fill the tank. No prior automobile tools allow the customer to set and maintain the actuating lever of a gasoline pump handle in a predetermined position so that the pump will operate unattended.